


调戏长官计划

by 02peach



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, 大黄蜂, 擎天柱 - Freeform, 擎蜂 - Freeform, 烟幕, 通天晓 - Freeform, 通烟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02peach/pseuds/02peach
Summary: 两个未成年小跑车打赌一天之内拿到长官一血。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, Smokescreen/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 19





	调戏长官计划

**Author's Note:**

> 口交，腿交注意，没有进行到最后一步的拆卸

烟幕和通天晓在一起了，这是大多汽车人没想到的。尤其是救护车，他得知此事后挥舞着扳手追着通天晓绕着基地打顺便把劝架的擎天柱也一起教育了一顿，毕竟两个小跑车还未成年。两位长官捂着头雕乖乖坐在一起听救护车讲生理知识，隔板摇着头不忍直视地捂住了光学镜，神子笑岔了气。而另外两位当事机则挤在一个小角落里小声密谋着什么。

“要是我发现他们两个任何一个次级油箱垫片有一点点问题！你们俩都给我滚出基地去报应号睡去！”救护车嚷嚷着将两位长官赶出医疗室。两位长官捂着面甲一前一后变形疾驰而去，那速度之快颇有把自己当跑车的感觉。

“还有你们俩！”救护车转回身来“别想着搞事！特别是你！烟幕！”两个小机子吓得抱在一起如小鸡啄米般疯狂点头。

当然点头归点头，搞事归搞事。

当天晚上烟幕就风风火火地搬进了通天晓的屋子，然后两tf躺在充电床上聊了一夜有关烟幕之前写的不合格的检查的问题。

第二天上午稍有疲倦的通天晓坐在办公室里听警车汇报工作，因为擎天柱去霸天虎协商和平约法了，所以工作都暂时由他受理了。正在他认真听讲时，烟幕借助相位仪偷偷钻到他的桌下，他伸出手摸上了通天晓没有装甲覆盖的大腿，通天晓身体一抖差点从椅子上跳起来。他低头一看，烟幕坏笑着从他的双腿中间冒出头来做了一个噤声的手势然后用手挠了挠通天晓的前挡板，通天晓的置气声猛然加大。

“怎么了吗？Sir？”警车疑惑地停了下来。

“没，没事，你继续。”通天晓说着抬起头来，脚在桌下试图踹开烟幕，然而熟练应用相位仪的烟幕不仅一点事没有还借机捉住通天晓的膝盖将自己挤进他的两腿之间。烟幕两手撑着通天晓的膝盖不让他并拢双腿然后将头雕埋在他的双腿之间，他吻了吻通天晓的大腿内侧然后缓慢地轻轻啃咬舔舐着一路往上在通天晓前挡板前停了下来，不用触碰他也能感觉到通天晓的前挡板逐渐升温，他努力忍住笑，十分恶意地往通天晓前挡板的缝隙中吹了一口气，满意地听到通天晓发出一声闷哼。

“长官，你真的没问题吗？”警车放下了数据板“你的表情看起来不太好。”

“真的没事，没事，我就是····没睡好而已。”通天晓此时非常感谢自己惊人的克制力，被这么折腾还仅仅只是表情不太好。

警车的表情变了“没睡好？”他重复了一遍。“昨天救护车刚警告····”

通天晓瞬间明白了警车在想什么，他无奈地抬手扶住了头雕“我们只是聊了很长时间而已，你知道的，他还有好几篇检查没有写完。”这回轮到烟幕的动作一僵，通天晓感受到违法乱纪者的停滞忍不住扯了扯嘴角。

警车仍面带怀疑，但他没再问什么只是继续汇报起工作。

烟幕撇了撇嘴报复性地直接掀开了通天晓的前挡板，通天晓早已充能完毕的输出管弹在烟幕的脸侧，傲人的尺寸让烟幕心里一惊，通天晓没法再纵容下去了，这个发展已经超出玩笑的范畴了。他伸手抵住烟幕的头雕同时马达发出一声低沉的轰鸣。烟幕松开了按住通天晓膝盖的双手在通天晓并拢双腿之前抢先握住了通天晓的输出管，这回通天晓可没法再动了，烟幕露出一个得逞的坏笑，他在内线敲了敲大黄蜂“我马上就要赢了！”

警车刚好汇报完工作，他带着迷惑的表情走出了通天晓的办公室。

门刚关上通天晓便低下头去按住烟幕低声呵斥道“你干什么！？”

烟幕没有吭声只是笑嘻嘻地动了动覆在通天晓输出管上的手，或许是因为这个场景对于极端教条主义的通天晓来说有些太刺激了导致他的CPU处理器陷入短暂的空白。当他反应过来的时候烟幕已经在舔弄他的输出管端口了。小跑车灵巧的金属软舌在端口处转着圈，他的两只手环握住输出管的根部开始有节奏地撸动起来。通天晓正想伸手捞起烟幕让他停下，突然响起的敲门声让两人的动作同时一滞。通天晓急忙坐正一只手在桌下胡乱摸索着想要抓住烟幕。烟幕则努力躲闪着。

救护车带着严肃的表情走了进来。“我听警车说你看起来不太好，是哪里不太舒服吗？”

通天晓努力压低排气扇的转速和紊乱的置气声。“没···没什么事，就是昨天晚上和烟幕聊天聊的太久了···”

烟幕试探性地张开嘴含住了通天晓输出管的前端，猛然的刺激让通天晓不由自主地挺了一下腰，输出管一下顶入烟幕温暖湿润的口腔深处，毫无准备的烟幕一头磕在桌板上发出一声闷响幸好通天晓反应及时锤了一下桌子掩盖住了不正常的声音。

“到底怎么了？”救护车被响声惊了一下然后他的声音逐渐变得不耐烦了起来。

“呃！就是··就是那个··”通天晓结结巴巴地说着，被一阵阵电流脉冲刺激的有些混沌的CPU处理器努力运作着寻找着可以将聊天进行下去的话题。“就是···你知道的···烟幕总是很调皮···这让我有些烦恼···但我管不住他···”此时他还在我桌子底下作妖，他想到。

听到通天晓这么说救护车的怒气消散了大半，他叹了口气开始滔滔不绝地说起大黄蜂过去叛逆的故事和烟幕惹过的麻烦。

听到二人的谈话内容烟幕翻了个白眼，但此时他可没心情在乎这些了，对于他来说通天晓的输出管实在是太大了，他十分努力地吞咽着但他的口腔只能包裹住小半段就已经达到极限了，口腔被撑的满满的让他的舌头活动艰难，端口溢出的交换液和无法吞下的电解液混杂在一起随着他的吞吐发出细小的咕啾声。好在救护车和通天晓的说话声比较大完全掩盖住了这淫靡的声音。

半开放的场景，随时有可能被救护车发现使得两个tf格外的敏感和兴奋，通天晓的身体在微微颤抖着，平时他的欲望也比较少而且一向认真克己的他也从未有过床伴、伴侣，漫长的战争让这些事都变得不重要起来。直到他遇到了烟幕，年轻的小跑车活泼开朗不由分说地跃入他的视线，他知道自己的秉性导致大多tf对他的态度除了恭敬就是厌惧，而烟幕这个天命之子从来都不是大多数，他兴奋地想要自己手下工作，每次完成任务他都手舞足蹈地讲述着自己刚刚帅气的动作和敌人滑稽的模样，通天晓注视着兴奋的小跑车发现他浑身似乎散发着异样的光芒，明亮而又温暖，这时通天晓才理解了大黄蜂对于擎天柱来说那么特殊的原因，他曾暗自想过擎天柱对幼机下手的行为是在犯罪，所以当他发现自己也沦陷了后一个机在充电室坐了整整一夜来反省自己的行为。

烟幕用尽浑身解数伺候着他的长官，他昨夜在通天晓下线后看了点拆卸片此时完全现学现用，他用双手搓揉着通天晓输出管的后半，没有再勉强让通天晓的输出管深入咽喉而是稍微留出一些空间方便舌头活动，他柔软的舌在口中搅动着在管上的螺旋纹路上打着转，时不时吮吸一下，这个时候长官的机体总会一僵，强忍下去的喘息混杂在了他与救护车的谈话中。

烟幕在心中暗骂通天晓怎么这么持久，自己的面甲都僵了嘴都快麻了他还没过载。而且他自己真的快忍不住了，他的输出管肿胀炽热地抵着前挡板而甬道早已润湿，荧粉色的润滑剂甚至从挡板的缝隙里溢出滴在了地上。但他分不出来手抚慰自己，他现在有些后悔和大黄蜂打这个赌了。身体的空虚感和强烈的欲望充斥在他的大脑模块中，口中微小的刺激带来的电流脉冲过于轻微，只让他芯中的欲火越来越旺。他有些难受的扭动腰肢摩擦着大腿渴望得到一点释放。

终于，救护车离开了办公室。通天晓也忍耐不住释放在了烟幕口中。烟幕抬起头来看向通天晓，两人的机体都因散热不及而布满了冷凝液。烟幕看着面甲因高温发红的长官，咽下了口中的次级能量液十分刻意地舔了舔嘴唇然后露出一个清爽的笑容。“您对我的服务还满意吗，S↗I↘R？”

但他马上就笑不出来了，通天晓的表情冷若冰霜，深蓝的光学镜暗了几度，烟幕打了个冷战，不妙，十分不妙，自己可能玩脱了！不等他逃跑，通天晓就一把扯掉了他手上的仪器丢在一边然后将小型机捞了起来掰开他的双腿让烟幕跨坐在他的腿上。

烟幕感觉到通天晓再次充能完毕的输出管正在磨擦着他的后挡板，大腿内侧的敏感地带被通天晓胯部的装甲磨擦剐蹭到使得本就欲火难耐的烟幕发出一声呻吟。

“Kid，我的忍耐是有限度的。”通天晓的声音因欲望而变得沙哑低沉，他低下头去亲吻烟幕闪电形的的接收器将闪电的尖端含在口中轻轻啃咬，这回轮到小型机难忍地颤抖起来。烟幕小声呻吟着双手环上了通天晓的脖颈贴近大型机。通天晓的手抚摸着烟幕背后门翼与背甲的连接处手指释放出细小的低频电流。烟幕扣紧了通天晓的肩甲抬起头来主动亲吻通天晓将喘息声堵在口中。两人的舌纠缠着在口中搅动着，谁也不肯认输地主动进攻着对方的口腔。通天晓揉捏着烟幕腰部的原生质，腰上的刺激使得烟幕逐渐落于下风。

两人终于恋恋不舍地分开，通天晓伸手抹去烟幕嘴角流下的电解液，烟幕则用舌尖舔了舔他的手指。两人的散热系统疯狂运作着，排气扇的噪声充斥着整个办公室。通天晓把烟幕抱起放在桌上，烟幕收起了前后挡板非常自觉地张开双腿将下体完全暴露在通天晓的视线中。

通天晓的大手包裹住小型机的输出管上下撸动着引起小型机舒服的轻吟。忍耐许久的烟幕不久就释放在了通天晓的手中，他瘫在桌上大脑模块陷入短暂的空白。但是仅仅是前面的释放并没有让烟幕感到满足，体内的空虚与燥热让他痛苦地扭动着，荧粉色的润滑剂从接口溢出在他的腿间汇成一滩。

但通天晓却停下了动作。烟幕用大腿蹭着通天晓跨部的装甲有些不解的看向他。通天晓的金属眉搅在一起看起来十分纠结。

“这是在犯罪····我们不能进行到最后一步····”他强压欲望低沉地说。

“哈？都这个时候了你还在意他渣的法律？”烟幕喊叫起来“你是舒服了！我呢！？”

“法律就是法律。”通天晓的置气声逐渐变得平稳，他准备蹲下身去拾起刚被烟幕拆下的前挡板。烟幕急忙用双腿夹紧他的腰坐起身来，颤着音恳求道“我真的好难受····帮帮我····求你了···我以后不捣乱了···”

看着小型机委屈又无助的表情通天晓动摇了，但他内心的罪恶感却越来越强烈。最终他在二者之间进行了妥协。

“好···但是我不进去。”

还没等烟幕吐槽不进去怎么做通天晓就将他的双腿抬起架在肩上。大型机扶着烟幕的大腿外侧低下头去亲吻接口外的传感节点，突然的刺激让烟幕夹紧了双腿死死卡住通天晓的头雕。

“放松，soldier。”通天晓一边抚摸着烟幕的大腿一边将双唇凑近湿热的接口。他先是用舌尖舔弄撩拨着保护叶片然后在烟幕突然拔高的呻吟中伸入软湿的甬道，灵巧的金属软舌摩擦着甬道敏感的内壁扫荡着隐秘的角落，口舌的搅动和吮吸发出啧啧的水声，异样的羞耻感浮上芯头，烟幕用手挡住自己的光学镜不去看腿间淫靡的场景但过分的快感让他不自觉挺身迎合着长官的动作。

“在办公室”，“和长官”，“拆卸”。这三个词在烟幕混混沌沌的处理器里不停的闪现着，强烈的羞耻使得快感被无限放大，然后他在没有被进入的情况下尖叫着过载，随后短暂的下线了。

等烟幕上线后发现自己躺在卧室的充电床上，所有痕迹都被处理的干干净净。而通天晓则坐在一旁看着文件仿佛什么也没发生过一样。烟幕捂住了自己的面甲在心里暗骂自己提出的馊主意，但他现在更好奇大黄蜂那边怎么样了，不知道他有没有拿到长官的一血并全身而退呢。

同一时间，擎天柱刚刚回到基地。今天在报应号开了一天的会议，身心俱疲的他只想抱着可爱的小侦察兵充充电。令他意外的是大黄蜂并没有来迎接他。难道是已经休息了吗？这么早？哪里不舒服吗？

交代完工作后，擎天柱带着担心快步向充电室。然而刚打开门所有担心的话语都被堵在了发声器里。

大黄蜂在自慰。

准确的来说是大黄蜂躺在充电床上一边轻声喊着他的名字一边抚慰着自己的输出管。

两人的动作都在门打开的一瞬间停滞了。

大黄蜂此时恨不得直接下线算了。昨天他和烟幕打赌一天之内一定拿到伴侣的一血，没拿到的人输。结果擎天柱去报应号开会了一整天都不在导致他完全没有机会下手。他收到烟幕的内线消息后气鼓鼓地将手中的仪器扔在控制台上然后得到救护车一声“I Needed It！！”的喊声和一扳手。

心怀鬼胎的大黄蜂谎称不舒服早早的回到了充电室，小机子坐在充电床上计划了一下午如何赢得这场赌约。最初是在认真的计划，但是慢慢的他的想象就朝着奇怪的方向发展了下去。他想象着擎天柱冷静而深沉的深蓝色光学镜蒙上一层情欲的面纱，想象着他最憧憬的大哥将自己压在身下将所有法律限制抛开然后拆下自己的前后挡板，想象他一边温柔的亲吻自己一边强硬地挺进自己的甬道。然后想着想着就一发不可收拾了。

现在场面实在是太尴尬了。大黄蜂将面甲埋在手臂中在床上缩成一团不敢看擎天柱。擎天柱沉默地走到床边坐了下来。

“那个···小蜂·”他刚想说些什么却被猛然蹿起的大黄蜂按在了充电床上。反正已经被看到了，再说什么都是枉然了！于是大黄蜂破罐子破摔地掀开了擎天柱的前挡板然后跨坐在他的身上难得居高临下地看着他的大哥。擎天柱显然十分震惊但他看到大黄蜂一脸英勇就义的表情后忍不住笑出了声。

“你、你笑什么！”大黄蜂更加窘迫了。

“没什么。”擎天柱微笑着看不知所措的小机子。“烟幕的鬼主意？”他轻声问道。

大黄蜂一下泄了气，只好把将这件事一五一十地讲给领袖听。

“你也听到救护车怎么说了，还这么做？”虽然是责怪的言语但擎天柱的低沉的声音里却毫无责备的意思。“你知道这么做会有什么后果吗？”领袖刻意压低的声音在大黄蜂听来性感的可怕。没等大黄蜂回答，擎天柱就翻身将他压在身下，领袖平日紧握武器的大手包裹住小型机的输出管，大黄蜂的置气声一滞随后排气扇的功率直接开到最大，即使这样他也能感到自己的机体在不断升温。

擎天柱带着硝烟与战争印记的手指寻找着小战士管子上的敏感处引起身下战士急促的置气声和压抑的蜂鸣。正是这双手撕开了黑暗带给赛博坦新的光芒与生机，也是这双手一次次将他紧紧抱在怀中。他们曾在战火中，在硝烟里，在黑暗中，在光辉中紧紧相拥，胸甲相贴感受对方跃动的炽热的火种。数百万年的战争沉重的让人喘不过来气，还好他们有彼此，他们在黑暗中相互扶持蹒跚着坚持着数百万年，现在，他们终于迎来了和平、崭新的未来。

小战士的欲望在领袖的手中释放，擎天柱深蓝的光学镜注视着身下羞怯的小型机，大黄蜂的目光闪躲着不敢与他对视。

擎天柱带着笑意低下头去亲吻大黄蜂的面甲。大黄蜂感觉到对方高温的输出管抵在自己的底盘上，他眨了眨光学镜小声说“你注意一点···别顶坏次级油箱垫片就行···”

“你在引诱汽车人领袖犯罪吗？”擎天柱坐起身来。“现在不行，我不能这么做。”

大黄蜂听到领袖这么说急忙抬起腿钳制住他。“可我也想让你舒服。”他小声说着用大腿摩擦着擎天柱的底盘。他仿效昨天烟幕发给他的拆卸片里的情节曲起双腿抱住自己的腿弯。“用大腿怎么样？”

擎天柱迟疑了片刻，小家伙此时摆出的姿势让他能清晰的看到保护着接口的叶片轻微张阖，看到荧粉色的润滑剂溢出接口滴在充电床上。年龄带来的强烈背德感让他的逻辑模块一次次发出警报，但充能已久的输出系统让他的机体渴望着发泄。最终擎天柱决定遵循这份本能。

擎天柱跪伏在床上，让大黄蜂的小腿弯折抵在自己胸前，他将粗长的输出管挤入大黄蜂腿间，没有装甲包裹的原生质细腻而柔软，大黄蜂努力并紧双腿，温热柔软的大腿内侧挤压着输出管上螺旋的传感节点带来的刺激超出擎天柱的想象。“准备好了吗？”他的声音沙哑而低沉，未等大黄蜂回应他便动了起来。猛然的冲击让大黄蜂不受控制地向前滑动然后立刻被擎天柱的大手拽回身前。

大黄蜂没想过自己的大腿内侧也这么敏感，热而坚挺的管子摩擦着平时少有触碰的地带一处处开发着大黄蜂的敏感点，而且擎天柱无意间会猛的蹭过他的接口，接口外的传感节点被点亮带来灭顶的快感。大黄蜂压抑着呻吟和喘息，电流脉冲在他浑身的电路里横冲直撞，过热和各种警告一个接一个弹出。他随着擎天柱的冲撞前后摆动着，从大腿传出的酥麻的电流让他极近无力。

“别忍着，小蜂。我想听你的声音。”擎天柱本就低沉的声音因欲念而变得更加性感。大黄蜂的身体比他的逻辑模块更先对领袖的话作出反应。不再压抑的甜腻声音伴随着装甲相接的响声环绕在二人的接收器旁。大黄蜂简直不敢相信这是自己发出的声音，他羞耻的无地自容，还没有正式对接就这样了，简直丢死TF了。擎天柱将大黄蜂的双腿按向小机子的腹部弯下腰去亲吻羞恼的小侦察兵。大黄蜂抬起身来迎合着领袖的动作，两人唇齿相接，软舌在对方的口腔内攻城略地。大黄蜂的双腿酸麻，全靠擎天柱的把持才勉强维持并拢的姿势，终于擎天柱猛烈冲撞了几下将次级能量液浇在混身瘫软的小战士的腹甲上。

在清除所有罪证后，一大一小两个机并肩躺在充电床上有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

“我以后再也不和烟幕打赌了。”大黄蜂无力地说。

擎天柱笑了笑翻身将大黄蜂抱在怀里“我敢肯定，烟幕已经得到足够的教训了。现在好好休息吧。”

另一个充电室里。烟幕哭丧着脸抱着通天晓的腰用面甲磨蹭着他的胸甲“我真的错了，能不能不再写检讨了啊呜呜呜····”

通天晓的嘴角勾起一个不易察觉的弧度，他回抱住怀里的捣蛋鬼轻声说“不能。”


End file.
